


An Empty Glass

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Belle is only mentioned, Curses suck, F/M, Gaston actually got married!, Happy Ending?, Maybe if you squint?, Minror Angst, Pining LeFou (Disney), Supernatural tones, Vague background plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Lefou made a deal ten years ago and now it's time to honour it but first, he gets to see Gaston.Oneshot





	An Empty Glass

Lefou knew who’d entered the tavern before he’d even looked. He would recognise those footsteps anywhere even ten years down the line. He hums to himself as he taps the rim of his empty glass.  
  
He listens to the surprised gasps and wows that ran through the tavern when they realized who’d walked through the door. Finally, he looks up and he can’t help but gasp in surprise himself. Gaston looks older but the grey starting to form around his ears suits him, his got laugh lines around his eyes and he looks happy. 

Lefou believes it might have something to do with the pretty girl on his arm and he can’t help the small scoff. Of course, Gaston would set of to some other town and manage to probably sweep up the prettiest lady there. 

Suddenly Gaston’s head swivels his way and Lefou freezes as his eyes seem to stare straight in Lefou’s soul. He turns his head away and says something to the girl who just nods and smiles. He detangles himself from her arm and turns back towards Lefou and starts making his way over. 

Lefou frowns, surprised his been noticed in his dark, dingy corner. He’d only come to wait and see. Just to see one more time. Gaston still has that air of confidence around him and Lefou can still remember the very first time he saw the other man. They’d been thirteen at the time and his family had just moved to the village. Gaston was the first thing he’d seen, brawling with some other boys on the street. He remembered the grin on Gaston’s face when he finally won.

“Hello, old friend,” Gaston says snapping him out of his thoughts and Lefou can’t help the small smile on his face. He was suddenly whisked back to the war and everything in between, the happy days.  
  
“Hello Gaston” He replies looking up at the other man. They stay silent for a few more seconds before Gaston thunks into the seat across from him.  
“I see you finally found yourself a wife,” Lefou says nodding over his glass. 

“Yes, I did. Her names Lynette and we have three boys and it’s like everything I’d ever imagined but better.” Gaston says turning to look at her and Lefou is pretty sure his never seen him smile like that. “How about you Lefou, found anybody to spend the rest of your life with?”

“No, I had my chance once but I uh missed it” He says shrugging and Gaston just nods his head, they both know what his talking about and really there’s more to say on the topic but neither of them have the nerve to do so. For what feels like minutes they stare at each other before Gaston finally speaks up. 

“I saw Belle on the way in, She seems happy with her prince.” Lefou nods, He hadn’t talked to Belle in a long time, he missed her but she was so busy and he just didn’t stay around much anymore.  
  
“What are you kids like?” Lefou asks just to keep the conversation going for that little bit longer. He’d missed so much but he didn’t have forever before he had to go again. 

“There amazing, Blake already has an apprenticeship at the blacksmith and Cypher, I think he’ll follow in my footsteps at this point but his got Lynette’s sweetness so I have no idea. Then finally our youngest Deene, his strong-willed, brave and sly.” 

“Deene?” Lefou says surprise in his voice as he tries to control his grin. Small tears pricking his eyes. 

“Well, of course, I had to name one of my kids after the guy who saved me more times than I can count” 

“I thought it was more the other way around, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t save anybody” 

“You did, if you hadn’t been around I wouldn’t have had the chance to find Lynette. I had to thank you for that in some way” 

“Then I’m glad I could help,” He says and he feels something clicks in his chest and he knows that he has no time left. He wants this moment to last forever but there barely seconds left. 

“Hey you should meet her, I’ll go get her,” Gaston says getting up and Lefou just nods. But as soon as Gaston gets far enough away, Lefou stands himself and gathers his coat from the bench beside him, shrugging it on. 

He would have loved to stay but he had a deal to honour and Gaston would be annoyed sure but Lynette would distract him soon enough and Gaston would forget that Lefou had ever existed.  
  
He turns and walks out the back door, the dust barely moves under his feet. 

He shudders lightly when he opens the door and the cold blast of snow hits him in the face. His glad he guessed, that he had picked the right outfit to go in. 

He looks behind him once more and smiles lightly when he sees Gaston look around confused but quickly his attention is snapped to Lynette wrapped around his arm and his eyes light up like lanterns. Happy and warm. 

He takes a step into the snow and starts to walk, leaving nothing behind. The sound of the tavern has toned down to a small humming. 

“You’re ready then?” Agatha says appearing beside him. She's still pretty, still lovely when treated right. She smiled at him in such a way Lefou was sure she could read his mind.

He nods and Agatha's smile turns a little as she loops her arm with his and they disappear into the night, leaving behind nothing to say he was ever there except an empty, dusty glass on a badly lit table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, send feedback. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. 
> 
> None of these characters belong to me.


End file.
